La declaración! Chapter:2 SxM TxB
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Soul y Maka , al igual que Tsubaki y Black Star son novios , y Black le va a pedir a Tsubaki que sea su Esposa?, pero Soul le pedirá a Maka que sea su Esposa? , que pasara con ellos? y su futuro? SXM Y TXB


_Bueno este es el __**2 capitulo**__ , espero que les guste! :3_

_**"la historia es mía"!**_ _, este capitulo va a ser cortito pero el otro va a ser mas largo!_

_**Soul Eater:**__ no me pertenece , mi mente no puede imaginarse tal joya*-* jejeje! :3_

_**El Plan :3**_

* * *

_**((Soul Pov))**_

black star, kid y yo , estábamos conversando hasta que vinieron as chicas , dijeron , que podíamos hacer una sorpresa para maka y espesamos a charlar!

tsubaki: hola chicos , queríamos hacer un plan para el cumpleaños de maka , y quería saber si están interesados para que nos ayuden!

liz: quieren ayudarnos?-

soul: de que se trata?-dije curioso-

kid: si, de que se trata?

liz: bueno chicos...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

Que estarán tramando , no lo se , pero todos están muy pegados hablando , como si no quisieran que yo escuchara , descanse por unos momentos hasta que mis ojos no pudieron mas y me quede dormida en el sofá de black star

_**((Soul Pov))**_

terminamos de discutir el plan , para el cumpleaños de maka , quedamos en que cada uno tenia que comprarle un regalo , la íbamos a llevar a la casa de kid , donde ai un piano , y le tocare para ella y a fin de cuentas pedirle matrimonio a maka , estoy ansioso por pedirle a maka que sea mi esposa , ya que aun que seamos mayores de edad , spirit , me amenazo que no podía tocar a maka hasta que nos casáramos , por una parte estuve contento por que spirit ya asumió , que yo estaría para siempre en la vida de maka y por la otra parte es que me quede sin diversión! ~3~

cuando me levante , fui donde maka que estaba hecha una "bolita" en el sofá , la mire y vi que estaba dormida , le sonreí y le dije a todos

soul: oigan todos-todos lo miraron- maka se durmió

bs: y como la llevaras al departamento?

soul: kid , sabes conducir una moto?

kid: si , por que?

soul: llévate la moto al departamento y yo me llevo a maka en brazos!

kid: esta bien

soul: bueno a dios a todos!-despidiéndose de todos y tomando a maka en sus brazos

bs ,tsubaki, liz y patty: adiós!

tome a maka de los brazos y salí de la casa , la mire por un momento y maka se veía realmente hermosa y tierna durmiendo , sonreí al verla a si y espese a caminar hasta llegar al departamento , no vi mi moto , a si que supuse que kid la vendría a dejar mas tarde, abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta y lo único que pude hacer en acostarme en el sofá y en mi pecho dejar a maka recostada , la abrace por la cintura y me dormí en unos minutos...

_**((Maka Pov))**_

al despertar , sentí unos cálidos brazos que rodeaban en mi cintura , mire asía arriba y estaba soul durmiendo, yo estaba en su pecho como si soul fuera mi almohada! , lo mire por unos momentos y veía que soul no se despertaba , a si que me relaje y me quede dormida unos minutos mas , hasta que sentí que alguien me besaba la frente , mire a soul que estaba a mi lado viéndome fijamente a mis ojos

soul: oye maka pasado mañana es tu cumpleaños!-dándome una sonrisa

maka: a si es!-dije devolviendo le la sonrisa

soul: que quieres de desayunar , huevos con tostadas o algo diferente!

maka: lo mismo de siempre!- dije

el no me dijo nada , ni si quiera se movió, solo me miraba fijamente a los ojos , veía como soul me miraba y luego miraba mis labios , me acerque un poco mas a el hasta que soul , se movió mas asía mi y me dijo

soul: te amo, maka...

maka: yo también te amo, soul...

El se acerco hasta que nuestros labios se fundieron en un tierno beso , cerré los ojos por un momento y vi a soul que estaba con los ojos cerrados , y los cerré de nuevo...

_**((Soul Pov))**_

sabia que si , seguía íbamos a terminar haciéndolo , pero no me importo, le besaba el cuello, chupándolo , lamiéndolo y haciendo marcas en el , sentía como maka gemía de placer me detuve un momento para mirarla a los ojos , note como la pasión y la lujuria estaban en la mirada de maka , luego la bese apasionadamente , quería hacerla mía , quería hacerla completamente mía hasta que...blair llego... ~-~

Blair: hooooo! , Blair tiene mucha hambre y ma...-al parecer vio nuestra escena...

yo estaba encima de maka en el sofa , los 2 estábamos ruborizados y nos separamos de inmediato , maka fue a la cocina y yo me quede en el sofá

Blair: Blair, interrumpió algo entre ustedes 2?

maka: no blair...

soul: si!-dije con un puchero

maka sonrio y dijo- no blair , toma tu pescado esta listo

blair: bueno , blair come el pescado y se va , para que están solos

soul: no importa , total ya paso- dije apenado y me fui a mi habitación

_**((Maka Pov))**_

estaba todo bien hasta que blair nos interrumpió , la verdad es que realmente quería que soul y yo hiciéramos el amor , pero no pudimos..., cuando soul se fue a su habitación , pude notar lo desilusionado y triste que estaba , realmente quería una noche especial con migo , me pare hacia la cocina y prepare unos sanwish y puse el pescado de blair al horno , por que quería otro! ~-~

Blair: blair siente mucho por haber arruinado su noche-dijo blair apenada

maka: no te preocupes , voy a avisarle a soul que esta listo si

blair: esta bien

me dirije asía la habitación de soul y la abrí despacio , mire asía la cama de soul y hay estaba , estirado mirando el techo pensando, me acerque y me senté en la orilla de la cama y le dije

maka: soul, la once esta lista-dije y le acaricie sus mejillas

soul: esta bien-dijo mirándome

me levante y le tome la mano para que se levantara con migo, se levanto, me tomo de la cintura atrayéndome mas asía el y me beso , _no era un beso ni tierno ni salvaje ,_ _era un beso para mi_ _, de amor_ , le correspondí de inmediato estuvimos mucho tiempo así , yo estaba abrasada de el cuello de soul y el tenia sus manos en mi cintura!, cuando nos separamos por el **¡PUTO OXIGENO! **y nos miramos mutuamente , me tomo mi mano y yo con el entrelazamos nuestros dedos , nos dirijimos asía la cocina , lo solté y le puse un plato a blair y a soul y uno para mi , saque el pescado del horno y se lo di a blair , y tome unos sanwish y se lo di a soul y uno para mi , soul se levanto saco 3 vasos y luego fue a la nevera , saco un leche blanca y el jugo de fresas, soul sirvió leche en un baso y sirvió el jugo en 2 , la leche obviamente iba para blair y el jugo para nosotros, luego cuando terminamos soul se paro y tomo todos los platos y basos y lo puso en el lava platos , y luego se sentaron en el sillón , blair de forma de gato de sentó en la alfombra (es su lugar favorito) y soul se sentó en el sofá , yo al terminar de lavar los platos le ise cariño a blair y le dije

maka: descansa blair

blair: descansa maka

fui donde estaba soul y me miro , le sonreí y le di un beso -buenas noches soul, descansa - susurre- luego me fui a mi habitacion y me puse a escribir un poema , que se me vino a la mente.

_**Mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba, **_  
_**se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante: **_  
_**el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía. **_  
_**Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba, **_  
_**se alzaron los sentimientos, **_  
_**mandó tu voz, **_  
_**el cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos, **_  
_**y yo pronuncié el querer en tus labios. **_

cuando termine el poema , serré mi cuaderno y me puse a dormir-mañana sera un gran día-susurre (cumpleaños de maka)

_**((Soul Pov))**_

cuando termine de comer , levante los platos y los vasos y los puse en el lava platos y luego me senté en el sofá a ver un poco de televicion y luego vi a maka como le asía cariño a blair y le decía-descasa blair- y luego blair -descansa maka- luego fue asía mi y yo la mire a los ojos profundamente y maka sonrió y me dio un tierno beso y me deseo buenas noches cuando ella se fue a su habitación, yo fui a la mía apagando la televicion cerré la puerta y me eche en mi habitación , pensando en mañana y pensando en maka y luego me dormí...

_**En el paraíso de tus ojos, **_  
_**me pierdo porque estoy perdido, **_  
_**en la paz de tus labios, **_  
_**me encuentro porque estoy contigo, **_  
_**en el universo de tu alma, **_  
_**vivo con mil sentidos, **_  
_**en ti, vivo amándote. **_

* * *

_**como les pareció? , luego subo el siguiente capitulo**_

_bueno, dejen sus comentarios - _

_nos leemos luegooo! :3_


End file.
